kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Komurasaki
|rōmaji= Komurasaki |chinese= |alias= |type = Automaton; Banned doll |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Amber |hair = Red (Manga)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 5 Cover Brown (Anime)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19 cover |blood type = |affiliation = Shoko Karyusai Setsugetsuka Trilogy Japanese Army |previous affiliation = |occupation = Automaton |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Shoko Karyusai (Creator/Mother) Irori (older Sister) Yaya (older Sister) |counterpart = |magic= |weapons= |manga debut = Chapter 7 (Mentioned) Chapter 18 |anime debut = Episode 5 |seiyu = Yui Ogura |english voice = Lara Woodhull |image gallery= Yes }} Komurasaki ( Komurasaki) is Yaya's and Irori's younger sister. She is the youngest Automaton "daughter" of Shoko Karyusai. Appearance Manga Komurasaki appears to be in her early teens. She has amber eyes and red hair that is tied into two long pony-tails on each side of her head by golden hair clips with red gems attached, while she sports a short fringe that covers her forehead, and her long side fringes flank the sides of her face. In terms of dressing, she wears a traditional, pale purple kimono, with a dark purple han-eri ''collar, and short dark purple sleeves. A short dark purple skirt can be seen lining underneath her pale purple kimono. Her kimono is secured with a blue obi similar to the shade of Irori's kimono, topped with a red ''obijime, and a huge red ribbon in front. At the back, her blue obi is followed by a blue skirt, layering over her kimono and dark purple skirt. For hosiery, Komurasaki wears thigh high socks that are held up with buckled straps, and a pair of zori slippers. Anime While Komurasaki retains similar features, her fringe does not cover as much of her forehead as it does in the manga. Also, her hair is brown. Moreover, her outfit receive some changes, such as having a lilac kimono with a black han-eri collar, and black ruffled sleeves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 5 Instead of the dark purple skirt under her kimono, she now wears a black skirt underneath. Her obi is dark purple and has a longer skirt with a floral pattern at the back. Also, her obijime is now orange and the huge ribbon in front is also orange now. Her thigh high socks has red ribbons tied to them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 6 Personality Komurasaki is a cheerful and optimistic girl, who smiles frequently.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 22 She is rather cheeky, and tends to make sexual jokes to Raishin, such as when she remarks how much bigger her bosom is since the last time he met her, and suggestively asks if he wants to see for himself.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Page 23 She seems very fond of hugging him too when she has the chance to do so.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Page 27 According to Irori, Komurasaki faithfully fulfils her tasks and carries out her duties without any complaints, to the point that Irori believes Yaya can learn from their youngest sister.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Page 2 However, Komurasaki becomes easily nervous when others with active sensors, like Yomi, figure out her Eightfold Mist spell.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 11 When caught in a dangerous situation, Komurasaki becomes too frightened to make a decision, and has to rely on others to come up with a plan, such as when she and Raishin run for their lives.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Page 1 However, despite her frightened state in such situations, she would not shake off any responsibility, and would not blame others. Rather, she would share the blame and be honest about her own faults that could have led everyone into trouble.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Page 7 History At some point in time, Komurasaki was created by Shoko Karyusai, thus completing the Setsugetsuka Trilogy. Plot Cannibal Candy arc Komurasaki calls Yaya to inform Raishin that they have been permitted to proceed with the plans of the Japanese military, which is to investigate the identity of Cannibal Candy. She also adds that the Kingsfort family is powerful politically, and has connections to the British Intelligence.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 4-5 Sword Angel arc Arriving at Walpurgis Academy, inside of Raishin's room, Komurasaki, whilst drinking milk receives a compliment from Raishin on how she had grown, which she perceives that the man is referring to her breasts, offering him to touch them, and adds that hers might become bigger if Raishin will fondle them. She goes ahead and adds more, saying that since she's now grown up, she may even become the man's wife. As Yaya tells her to sit down to have a conversation, she tells her cheekily that if Yaya doesn't tone down her violent streak, Raishin wont like her anymore. Komurasaki informs Raishin next that the Japanese military has a fair idea of the situation concerning Frey, due to their investigations. Thus as a spy, he has been tasked to investigate D-Works with her. Just as they are about to leave, Yaya protests that the Walpurgis Night would start soon in a couple of hours, and seeks to join them. However, Komurasaki tells her sister that she has not been given clearance to join them, causing her to whimper. After Raishin manages to calm Yaya down, Komurasaki tells him they are headed for Frey's home, known as the Orphanage.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 21-29 Komurasaki and Raishin arrive at the Orphanage, and slip through with relative ease due to Komurasaki's Eightfold Mist spell. Concerned about the canine Automatons they found in the cowshed, Raishin walks towards a door, followed by Komurasaki. She becomes frantic when he picks the lock of the door, but enters the room with him anyway when the door opens. However, they are instantly caught by Yomi due to her active sensors, and watches on as Raishin talks to the dog about she and her son, Rabbi, being banned dolls. She becomes shocked when Raishin punches a wall upon hearing that Yomi will be dismantled soon for outliving her "usefulness", and remain silent as Raishin sets the dog free to be their guide in the area.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 1-18 After walking around for a while, they enter Frey's room, filled with many photographs of her family. Komurasaki observes that Frey smiled happily for every photograph, but Yomi explains to them how her real parents were killed by a berserk Automaton during a performance, causing Komurasaki to be speechless. She continues to remain silent as Yomi elaborates about how Frey's kind nature led her to be chosen as Rabbi's Puppeteer, and her subsequent hard work to enter the Academy. Yomi then decides to bring Komurasaki and Raishin to see another place, and as they walk past the cafeteria, they are astonished to see "Promised Children", with the same hair and eye color as Frey and Loki. Yomi warns them she has something hideous to show them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 17-26 As they walk down a flight of stairs, Yomi describes the room at the foot of the stairs as the most important room in the facility. After Raishin unlocks the door, Komurasaki shivers from the cold in the dark room as Yomi cryptically states this is the ice storage room for the "meat". When their eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness, they are rudely awakened to see containers of dead children, all of which are missing either their organs or limbs. Suddenly, they hear alarm bells ringing and footsteps running towards them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 27-32 Increasingly scared, Komurasaki shouts for Raishin to do something. After learning from Yomi that all of the "Garm" series can detect through Komurasaki's spell, Raishin asks Komurasaki if she can trick their active sensors, but she replies it will be impossible for him to handle. Worried, she hugs his arm. Yomi leads them to a chute, and with a push, they splash into the sewage. While Raishin remains doubtful, Yomi comments they do not have the luxury of guessing now and can only hope they will successfully escape. Frustrated and worried, Raishin apologizes to Komurasaki of getting her into trouble, but she says she is equally responsible because she knew beforehand this investigation is dangerous.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-7 Soon, the Orphanage's guards catch up to their location, and start shooting, forcing them to duck underwater for cover. Out of the sewage and with little time to react, Raishin finds an Automaton aiming at him, causing Komurasaki to scream for him, but Yomi suddenly jumps to protect him, taking multiple shots for him. Komurasaki dashes towards Yomi, but the dog is severely wounded. Seeing they are outnumbered and chased after, she quickly finds an escape ladder and tries to convince Raishin, who attempts to save Yomi, to hurry. After hearing Yomi's dying wish to be left behind, they tearfully accept it and abandon her reluctantly, before climbing the ladder to safety.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 12-21 Later, Komurasaki is left behind at a military safe house by Raishin, as he needs to return to school. Elf Speeder arc Somewhere in the Academy grounds, Komurasaki relaxes with Irori, and Shoko, who is drinking sake. As Shoko rants about Raishin's defiant attitude, the two Automatons laugh. When Irori denies she is overly protective and worried for Yaya, Komurasaki expresses confidence that their sister will be alright with Raishin, to which Shoko agrees.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 12 Abilities Eightfold Mist ( Yaegasumi): When Komurasaki uses this spell, she and whoever she has casted the spell on cannot be detected by sight, smell or hearing, making them completely invisible to others.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 3 However, this spell is only effective against passive sensors, as active sensors like Yomi, and the "Garm" series Automatons (when controlled by their Puppeteers),Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Page 2 can still detect them. While she is able to trick any active sensors when using this spell, it will be very demanding for the Puppeteer to handle; Komurasaki said that it is impossible for even Raishin to handle too. Trivia *Komurasaki (小紫 Xiǎo zǐ) is a Mandarin Chinese word that means small purple or little purple. *When investigating the Orphanage with Raishin, Komurasaki wished to have a dog too.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Automaton Category:Banned Doll